


Learn to turn back time

by Alecvm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, older Peter Parker, older everyone pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecvm/pseuds/Alecvm
Summary: When Tony accidently explodes something in his lab he finds himself transported into the year of 2033. Now he has to find out how to get himself back to his own year before time itself starts to distort itself indefinetly.





	Learn to turn back time

Tony Stark just wanted a normal day. Today was a lab day with Peter and he had just got off the phone with his wonderful wife who was handling their bundle of joy Morgan. Her birthday was coming up in just a week and planing out a surprise party was a lot harder then Tony would have thought. Even with Peter's help, the plan was falling apart. 

It really isn't Tony's fault that Morgan was so persuasive. Maybe that was why Pepper and the others had to take over watching his daughter to make sure he didn't spill any more secrets. So of course, now they had to replan the whole party because of him. Of course, Tony in return wasn't paying attention to what he was doing at all. 

Tony couldn't really say what triggered the explosion. Maybe he accidentally pushed some chemicals off or cut a wire that wasn't meant to be cut. But all he knew now was that he wasn't in his lab anymore. 

\---

**Tony P.O.V. **

The first thing I hear is traffic. Which was the biggest problem as I'm pretty sure I didn't just blow up my whole lab and gotten thrown out into the street. However, from the rocks that are digging into my back and the growing pain on the back of my head, it would say otherwise. 

God Pepper was going to kill me for this. I can already hear her telling me about how the tabloids are calling me irresponsible and how I should just retire already. And there was Peter. He's supposed to come today and now I've just blown up the lab. 

I let myself wallow in pain for a few more seconds before attempting to get up but it looks like my back was just not having it as I fell back onto the ground. Really how old have I gotten? Maybe I should call up Cap and ask how he was able to survive to be so old without any problems. Luckily, or not so luckily, I hear someone gasp as they supposedly have found my body. Really at this point, I think that maybe I should pretend to be passed out or even better just dead. 

"Sir are you okay? Can I help you up?" The mystery voice asked making me break out of my self-pity party. 

"Um, yeah can you help this old man get standing," I say my voice hardly even getting out. 

I heard a small chuckle before there was a man standing over him with curly brown hair pushed back into a quiff as if he was trying to control it. "I gotta say, you don't look that old sir." 

I rolled my eyes instinctively as I was trying my best to help myself stand before I felt my back just fell out on me. "Oh shi-" 

"Woah there. Okay, it seems that you are in worse condition then you seem to be." The man mumbled seemingly to himself. "I don't feel safe with letting you walk anywhere before getting that back checked out so I'm going to have to pick you up." 

"Shit, no it's fine. Just uh can you give me a phone?" I quickly ask. 

If the man didn't recognize me as Tony Stark then not telling him would be a better option. I watched as he fumbled out his phone that strangely almost looked like his Stark phone. After unlocking it he hadn't it over to me. 

As I was staring at the keypad I didn't realize how much I relied on FRIDAY. Cause as I stared at the phone I couldn't remember any phone number. I never necessarily needed to memorize phone numbers since I had about five people saved on my phone and anybody else was directed to Pepper. 

"Um sir? Are you okay because you've been just uh staring at my phone for the last three minutes." 

I snapped out of my self-pity of dumbassness as I shake my head in dismay giving back the phone. "Uh sorry, I just....I just can't remember any phone numbers." 

Guess that was the wrong thing to say as the guy's eyes widened before literally fucking lifting me up bridle style. 

"Sorry sir, but that may mean that you have amnesia. I'll be able to pay for your hospital bill don't worry." He said before practically sprinting into what should be where the Stark tower should be.

I guess I should be worrying about the fact that he was taking me somewhere but really the fact that this man isn't even struggling of running with me in his arms was the most suprising. Yeah I guess I'm not that heavy but still the guy didn't seem that strong either. However, my body seemed to not like the fact that I was questioning what was happening to me as I slowly blacked out in the arms of my so called savior.


End file.
